Akankah?
by SateAyam
Summary: Akankah 'dia' menjadi pendampingku? Akankah semuanya menjadi kenyataan setelah semua yang kulalui..?
1. Chapter 1

Terimakasih, ThankYou, Arigatou-gozaimasu, gamsahabnida, yah.. Dsb. Buat anda yang sudah merelakan waktunya untuk menunggu saya update SAMPAI SELAMA INI. Jujur saya merasa gak enak karena sampai menelantarkan fanfiction saya yang kedua saya (dihitung dari yang pertama, gagal.) ini sampai seabad. Dan yah, inilah hasil saya hampir selama LEBIH DARI 6 bulan ini.. (Please blame for my laziness!) Dan seperti biasa, saya masih amatiran, Jadi mohon bantuannya :3

PERHATIAN!

" Saya tidak memiliki apapun di dalam cerita ini ( Character, Nama, dsb ) Kecuali Plot cerita yang digunakan. Terimakasih. "

Akankah?  
©ATLUS  
Fuuka x Minato / Yukari x Minato

_" Akankah bayangan semu itu akan menjadi kenyataan?  
Jika ya, kapankah? Ah, serahkan saja semuanya kepada sang waktu. Ia yang akan menjawabnya "_

Chapter 1  
Terjebak di Ruang Nostalgia

Semua orang selalu berkata, kalau aku ini aneh.  
-Bukan hanya mengatakannya, mereka mencemooh (Bisa dibilang meludahi juga sih.), memandangku dengan serendah-rendahnya seperti yang mereka inginkan. Dan itu semua selalu terulang dimanapun aku berada.

_" Eh, itu kan si anak 2E yang katanya misterius itu ya? "_

_" Eh, jadi itu? Tapi dia ternyata terlihat lebih mengerikan dari—"_

_" Hush, kedengeran loh! "_

_" Ehee, maaf d—"_

_"Ah, orangnya kesini tuh, kabur-kabur!"_

Kadang aku berpikir; "Memangnya siapa mereka? Bisa menertawaiku seperti itu? Bahkan tidak ada salah satupun dari mereka yang benar-benar mengenaliku kan? "  
Aku selalu berusaha untuk membalikkan kata-kata itu—pernyataan mereka yang bagaikan bayangan—tidak ada buktinya.  
Namun bukannya aku keluar dari lubang, aku semakin terperosok kedalamnya.  
Namun, hingga saat ini, aku tak peduli, dan terus mencoba untuk mengubah takdir yang mereka katakan itu.  
Mencoba, mencoba untuk menembus segala caci maki, tertawaan, dan kata-kata kasar yang mereka lemparkan kepadaku..  
" Sampai kapankah semua ini akan berakhir? " pertanyaan itu terus terulang di dalam pikiranku.  
Dan sampai suatu saat, aku tersadar dan memberhentikan langkahku yang tak pasti itu.

Ah ya, perkenalkan, namaku Fuuka Yamagishi. Murid kelas 2E yang dijuluki sebagai "Gadis Misterius" oleh teman-teman sekelasku. Seorang siswi Gekkoukkan yang biasa-biasa saja (Hanya saja aku bisa dibilang 'lumayan' daripada yang lainnya. Seseorang yang sangat pemalu, tapi kalau sudah kenal dekat, aku bisa cerewet sekali. Hehehe.

.

.

.

_Angin selatan kini berhembus sangat kencang.  
Butiran-butiran putih turun dengan sangat lebatnya, terbang, jatuh, dan membeku.  
Hamparan putih kini menyelimuti pepohonan dan segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya._

" Jangan dekati dia lagi! Kau TAK AKAN PERNAH PANTAS untuknya! Mana mau dia bersama perempuan murahan seperti mu?! Jangan harap! Dia sudah menjadi milikku! Berhentilah berusaha, karena itu pasti akan percuma! Aku TAK AKAN PERNAH Merelakan dirinya untuk perempuan serendahmu! "

Ah, masa laluku tentang perasaanku pada seseorang—Mereka menggelitik lagi di tengah keheningan dan kedamaian. Membuat hati tiba-tiba terasa ingin berontak. Kenangan-kenangan pahit itu keluar dari tempatnya tanpa izin dan akhirnya merusak segala kenangan indah di luarnya. _Karena nila rusak susu sebelanga._

_Oh sial, moodku hancur._

Cinta.. Mengapa kau begitu kejam?  
Membiarkan perasaanku ini membiru-lebam?  
Membuat segala kenangan buruk itu, yang pada akhirnya membuatku merasakan rasa bersalah yang mendalam?  
Membuat seakan-akan tak ada satupun orang yang peduli padaku?  
Mengapa kau sebegitunya tega?  
Apakah ini yang kau lakukan kepada semua orang yang baru pertama kali merasakan cinta?  
Apa arti dari semua ini?  
Aku menyesal. Sangat menyesal karena telah mengenalmu.

Terdengar terlalu berlebihan ya? Ah, setidaknya itulah yang Junpei katakan padaku.

.

.

" Minato-san! Tunggu! " panggilku sambil berlari kearahnya.

" Ah? Fuuka.. Jangan panggil dengan kata –san.. kita kan umurnya sama. Kenapa? " jawabnya sambil membalikkan badannya ke arahku.

Aku berhenti berlari. Mencoba untuk menjaga jarak dengannya, mengatur nafas lalu mulai berbicara. " Ah, baiklah.. habisnya.. kau kan ketua tim S.E.E.S .. Ah.. Ano.. K-kau.. Minato, apa kau.. ada acara malam i-ini? " Mukaku mulai memerah.

" Hmm, tunggu, kuingat-ingat dulu.. Sepertinya enggak sih, kenapa nih, tumben? " jawabnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Aku mencoba untuk melanjutkan pembicaraanya. Tapi bibirku tiba-tiba terasa terkunci rapat. Sangat.. rapat.

" Fuuka? " dia memanggilku dengan nada khawatir.

" Ah! Y-ya.. Ah iya, kalau tidak keberatan.. Mau pergi ke Paulownia Mall ber.. sama,.. ku? Aku dengar ada antique shop yang cukup berguna bagi kita disana, aku belum sempat mengeceknya.. Kalau tidak keberatan.. " Akhirnya aku mengatakannya. AKHIRNYA aku berani mengungkapkannya.

" Baiklah aku- Eh! Aku minta maaf Fuuka, tapi aku lupa kalau aku ada janji dengan Yukari-chan malam ini.. Mungkin lain kali? Tenang, nanti aku traktir sebagai balasannya deh! " katanya dengan nada setengah tertawa dan muka bersalah.

Aku yang pada awalnya mendengar kata ' Baik ' dan merasa sangat bahagia, menjadi tiba-tiba kembali merasa tersingkirkan. Lagi-lagi. Ya, dengan diri_nya_, Yukari Takeba. Putri popular di Gekoukkan High. Ah, mengapa selalu dia? Apa memang hanya dia yang bisa disebut perempuan di tempat ini? Eh bukan begitu sih, aku.. Err, baiklah. Mungkin iri dengannya.

" Fuuka? " Minato memanggil namaku lagi.

Bahkan Minato pun memanggilnya dengan –chan, aku bisa merasakan bagaimana dekatnya hubungan mereka saat ini. Aku.. Ugh.

" Fuuka Yamagishi? " Minato akhirnya mencoba memanggil nama lengkapku sehingga aku bisa tersadar dari lamunanku.

" Ah! Maafkan aku.. B-baiklah, gak apa.. Kau, memang seharusnya menepati janji untuk Yukari dulu, kan udah janjian duluan, aku bisa kapan-kapan kok.. " Aku berbohong, mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar tak keluar dari hati. ' TIDAK! TIDAAAK! JANGAN MENOLAKNYA, KUMOHOON! HANYA SATU KALI INII, SAJAA! KENAPA HARUS SELALU DIA?! '. Berbeda 180 derajat sepertinya, seperti terangnya siang dan gelapnya malam.

" Baiklah, aku duluan.. Jaa-ne. " Ucap Minato singkat mengakhiri percakapan singkat diantara kami berdua, yang hasilnya sama sekali membuat diriku kesal.

Aku memutuskan untuk pulang juga dan menenangkan diri, agar aku bisa belajar untuk ulangan geografi besok. Ya, semoga saja.

Note :

Baiklah, ini fanfiction kedua saya ( dihitung dari Ffn pertama saya yang gagal total. Tapi kayaknya udah saya katakan di bagian sebelum disclaimer.. ), Oh ya bagi anda-anda yang berpikir kenapa gak saya ubah di account saya yang sono lagi, saya jujur aja, LUPA PASSWORDNYA! W(QAQw) Jadinya gak bisa log in dah, Hahahaha. Gomene  
By the way, kritik dan masukkan sangat saya apresiasi, hoho~ Terimakasih!


	2. Chapter 2

Akankah?  
(c) ATLUS  
Minato x Fuuka/Yukari

" Akankah bayangan semu itu menjadi kenyaaan?

Jika ya, kapankah? Ah, serahkan saja semuanya kepada sang waktu. Ia yang akan menjawabnya.. "

Chapter 2  
Karena Diri_nya?_

_Suasana diluar lagi-lagi tak karuan. Salju turun  
dengan sangat lebat, jatuh dengan cepat lalu menumpuk menjadi  
gumpalan yang lebih besar lagi. Lagi-lagi warna putih  
dimana-mana. Setelah sekitar beberapa hari warna hijau pepohonan  
terlihat. Kini mereka tertutup lagi. Cuaca dan suhunya juga kini semakin  
Semerawut. Badai-berhenti, badai-berhenti.  
Dingin-hangat, dingin-hangat. Ya, sama seperti suasana hatiku juga. Tak beraturan._

_._

_._

" ..aku tak dapat belajar.. " aku menarik nafas panjang. Otakku sama sekali tak mau bekerja.. Sudahlah, besok kukerjakan sebisaku saja.. Lagipula, selama ini nilai geografi ku juga tak pernah dibawah nilai rata-rata.. Biarkan sajalah. Aku tak terlalu peduli dengan 1 nilai yang turun.. Sekali-sekali bolos belajar kan gak kepada diriku semdiri. Bagaimana bisa belajar? Suasana dingin seperti ini, berisik, pelajaran yang lumayan rumit, dan.. Teringat, tentang Minato. Pasti semuanya buyar karena pikiranku yang selalu kabur ke Minato. Betapa bodohnya diriku. Ah, bukan bodoh, tapi idiot.

" Kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Minato ya? " Aku kini mulai memikirkan_nya _yang sepertinya sedang bersama pasangan tersayang_nya _itu. Membayangkan apa yang terjadi disana.. Mungkinkah seperti.. Berdansa bersama? Makan malam romantis.. Atau bahkan.. Berciuman? .. Entahlah, siapa yang tahu? Kejadian apapun bisa terjadi di dalam acara kencan kan?

Terkadang.. Err, bukan terkadang sih, tapi SELALU. Saat diriku sendiri dan melamun.. Bayangan diri_nya_, sesosok Minato Arisato tiba-tiba muncul. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku, mengajakku untuk menari diantara bintang-bintang dan dibawah cahaya rembulan, mengatakan hal-hal manis, berkata bahwa diri_nya _itu hanya milikku seorang.. Namun, semuanya seketika musnah-saat aku menyadari bahwa aku memang masih disini, dan dalam keadaan yang sama-tidak memiliki diri_nya_ sama sekali. " Semuanya hanyalah mimpi belaka. " Apalah..

.

.

" Fuuka Yamagishi! Sampai kapan kau mau tertidur pulas? Bisa-bisanya ya, tertidur di tengah ulangan matematika? " suara itu terdengar pelan, sangat pelan.. Namun, suaranya terdengar membentak. Siapa ya? Ah, sudahlah biarkan saja.

"Fuuka.. Ayo bangun.. Sst, heh.. Fuuka.. Kau tertidur betulan ya? " suara lain kembali terdengar menyebutkan nama Fuuka kearahku. Namaku kan bukan Fuu.. Heh! Mereka memanggilku! A-aku.. Tertidur ya? G-gawat.. Matematika..

" Yamagishi! " kini suara itu terdengar lebih keras dan diikuti oleh suara.. Sesuatu, mungkin penggaris yang di'keprek' ke mejaku.

Aku sadar kalau.. Aku harus bangun.. SEKARANG JUGA!

" Ah! A-ano.. Gomennasai.. Sensei.. Aku. . "

" Yamagishi, cepat selesaikan ulanganmu, lalu cepat temui Toriumi-sensei di ruang kantor, mengerti? " orang yang kusebut 'sensei' itu mrngatakannya sambil menatap sinis diriku. Namun tiba-tiba matanya seperti kaget dan matanya.. Mengarah kearah kertas.. Ulangan milikku..

" Yamagishi, bisa sensei lihat kertas ulangan milikmu? " lanjutnya lagi sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

Aku melirik kertas ulanganku. Dan aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan keringat dingin, kertas ulnganku baru terisi 2 nomor.. Baiklah, Fuuka.. Katakan selamat tinggal kepada dirimu seorang.. Dan, pasrah. Aku memberikan kertasnya, berdiri, dan menundukkan kepalaku.

Sensei itu hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. " Ya sudahlah, kau cepat temui Toriumi-sensei saja, saya tak kuat lagi mengjadapi kamu. "

Dalam kata laiin, bisa dibilang.. Ia mengusirku. Mengusirku secara halus ( Atau mungkin kasar? Err, entahlah. )

" Ha-i.. " ucapku singkat, membungkukan badan, lalu pergi keluar kelas sambil memperhatikan wajah teman-temanku. Yukari-chan, dia terlihat agak sedikit syok, Junpei terlihat sangat syok dan hanya dapat memberikan tatapan curiga kepadaku. Sepertinya dia mengerti apa yang terjdi denganku. Ryoji, dia tersenyum kepadaku. Sepertinya ia mau menyemangatiku. Dan yang terakhir.. Minato.. Dia datar-hanya melanjutkan ulangan matematikanya saja sambil mendengarkan lagu di earphonenya.

_._

_._

" Jadi.. Hari ini kau tidak fokus dan akhirnya tertidur di tengah jam pelajaran matematika karena ngantuk? " suara Toriumi-sensei terdengar jelas di kantor guru. Bahkan bergema. Bisakah suaranya dikecilkan sedikit? Ini sangat memalukan.

Aku mengangguk.

Toriumi-sensei tertawa sebentar, namun setelah itu ia menatap dalam mataku. Aku.. Agak kaget. " Sebenarnya, saya tidak yakin kamu ini ngantuk karena terlalu fokus belajar matematika kemarin malam.. Atau. . Memikirkan seseorang yang spesial di hatimu? Fuuka Yamagishi? "Toriumi-sensei menyindirku. Menyindir pada sasaran tepat, sangat tepat, akurat, bahkan terpercaya ( SKRIP NGAWOOOR! GANTE GANTE! ) Ia tertawa. " Maaf, aku.. aku hanya mengira-ngira saja, habisnya, Ini bukanlah dirimu Fuuka. Oh ayolah, maksudku, kamu? Seorang siswi teladan Gekoukkan? Tertidur di pelajaran matematika dan hanya mengerjakan 2 nomor? Oh ayolah, jangan bercanda.. "

" Maksud sensei? " aku mencoba untuk memperjelas suasana, Yah.. Walausebenarnya aku mungkin sudah tau apa maksud darinya.. Eh? Tapi.. mungkinkah?

Toriumi-sensei lagi-lagi tertawa. Ia tersenyum kearahku. Dan mungkinkah ini untuk pertama kalinya ia tersenyum secara terbuka seperti ini? Entahlah. " Arisato Minato, kelas 2F, murid laki-laki terpopuler nomor 2 di Gekoukkan High? " sahutnya dengan panjang lebar, tapi masih tetap mengenai sasaran.

" A.. Ano.. " Aku menahan kata-kataku sebentar. "Aku.. " lalu mengambil nafas sebentar. " D-darimana Sensei tahu soal ini? "aku mencoba utuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, dengan cara yang lumayan nekad juga. Kenapa? Aku bisa saja kan lari dari situasi seperti ini? Dibuka rahasianya didepan umum seperti ini. Di depan guru-guru pula.. Apa tidak memalukan?

" Jadi kau benar-benar tak tahu kalau hampir semua guru tahu bahwa kau menyukai Arisato? Maka itu, saat aku berkata dengan terus terang seperti ini di kantor tidak ada yang melihat ke.. Ah sudahlah. " Toriumi-sensei melihatku dengan tatapan geli.

Kalau aku sendiri boleh tidak jujur, aku tak akan menjawab yang sebenarnya. Namun apa boleh buat.. " Ya, begitulah.. " ucapku singkat sambil mengangguk.

" Kau tak keberatan jika sensei ceritakan? "

Aku menggeleng.

" Baiklah .. jadi.. " Toriumi-sensei mulai bercerita..

" _Aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini.. Lagipula, aku juga  
masih belum percaya bahwa diriku, Fuuka Yamagishi bisa mencintai seseorang sampai sedalam itu. "_


End file.
